Cough It Up
Cough It Up is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Sunder attacking Sock Vendor, who wnats information about something that even him doesn't know. Jimmy Jones records everything so he can post it on his blog, Ben arrives as Ball Weevil and attacks Sunder. However, Ball Weevil gets tied up by socks and Sunder is ready to finish him. While Jimmy tries to upload the video to his blog, his battery dies and Jimmy runs away. Spanner appears, fights with Sunder, helps Ben and almost immediately disappears. As Sunder flees, Jimmy appears and asks Ben if he is here for the bounty hunters whose all over Undertown searching for something. Ben tells him that he only want to bought some new socks. Jimmy notices Kraab and chases him till the Black Hole. He discovers that the "unsavory elements" are in the bar. He tries to get in but a Bouncer tells him that there is a "private party" inside. Spanner teleports into the bar which is now headed Psyphon. He says that Spanner doesn't look like a typcial bounty hunter. To proove his thoughness, Spanner beats a Bouncer. Psyphon seems to accept him but the other bounty hunters are less and less patient than before and want to know more about the mysteroius object that they are after. They start to threathen Psyphon who releases a strong laser from his eyes to calm them down. Psyphon says that a precious object was stolen from an armored car 3 days ago, and the guards were neutralized by a poisonous thorn. Then he says that whoever brings him the object today, he will double his/her reward. Jimmy appears at Mr. Smoothy and says that the bounty hunters are after Argit. Rook wants to pick up the case but Ben ignores it. Then, Spanner appears and says the same thing that Jimmy said. After Ben heard what Spanner said he wanted to ckeck it out. Rook points out that Ben ignored Jimmy, but believed Spanner. As Rook mentions Jimmy, Spanner says that he is a genius and Ben should definitely listen to him. He then teleports away. In the office of Argit, he claims to be innocent. Suddenly, the wall explodes and Kraab appears. Argit asks how he got out of jail, but he only wants the mysteroius object. Ben, Rook and Spanner discoveres that Kraab came with more people as they look out the window that bandits are coming towards the office. Ben turns into Frankenstrike and makes Kraab fall from the office. Ben asks if the office have any emergency exit, Spanner fight with the bandits while Ben, Rook and Argit escape through and emergency exit. Jimmy finds a hiding place and calls Ben. They check if the bad guys are near the site. Jimmy goes to get food, while Rook thinks that it is strange that Jimmy and Spanner never can be seen at the same time. Strangely, Spanner appears with " chili fries" that were alien worms. Suddenly the Sotoraggians mercenaries appear. Rook fights Eighteight, Ben fights Sevenseven and turns into Buzzshock. He flees from Sevenseven and defeats Sixsix, who was cornering Argit but ends up being knocked out by Sevenseven. The Sotoraggians flee, taking Argit. Spanner chases them and Ben and Rook again feel weird about Jimmy. Meanwhile, in The Black Hole, Psyphon and the hunters are trying to take the weapon from Argit, who escapes and says it will use a cube as a weapon. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are in vain to rescue Argits Before Ben could turn into an alien, Spanner mysteriously appears. Argit swallows the cube and Psyphon reveals that the cube was a Dehydrated Army of Techadons. Argit doesn't know what dehydrated means and mocks at Psyphon. Then he starts to feel weird, since the Techadons got wet inside his stomach and he coughs up a Techadon robot. Argit says it will not return the cube in six or eight hours. Ben wants to become Lodestar, but turns into Spidermonkey. Ben fights with Thunderpig, Spanner fight with the hunters and Rook fight with the Sotoraggian trio. Argit discovers that he can command the Techadons by voice and use them to fight the hunters. Spanner got blasted off by Sunder but instead of Spanner, Jimmy falls back. Ben gets rally annoyed when he sees Jimmy, who runs out of the bar. As Jimmy runs out, Spanner runs in a second later. Ben says that Spanner can't fool anyone. Psyphon gets Argit and tries to shoot Ben with a laser. Argit starts to cough again and yells to get the cube out of him. Before Psyphon could use his own method, Ben, knowing his weakness turns into Toepick. When Psyphon sees Toepick's face he faints, while Argit start to cough up everything he had eaten in the last few days. Argit spits the cube that ends up being in Psyphon hands. Argit attacks Psyphon who drops the cube that Spanner picks up and teleports away. Argit, using his newly obtained Techadon army tells the hunters that they are banned from Undertown. The citizens of Undertown worship Argit who likes that they like him. Jimmy appears and says that he had known that Ben would be able to pull it off. Ben and Rook stares at Jimmy and ask if he has anything to say. He tells that he wasn't waiting outside the bar and he was hiding above the ceiling all the time. Rook scans him but he couldn't detect the troopship. Ben wants anwswers but Jimmy goes to Argit to make an interview with him. Major Events *Kraab makes his Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones *Chrono Spanner *Argit *Sock Vendor *Techadon Robots (controlled by Argit) *L-N (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Psyphon's Gang **Thunderpig **Bouncer **Bug-Lite (cameo) **Piscciss Volann Prisoner (cameo) **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) **Tummyhead (cameo) **Pickaxe Alien (cameo) **Psyphon's Minion (cameo) *Kraab (first re-appearance) *Mutant Hornet (cameo) *Sunder *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight Aliens Used *Ball Weevil (off-screen transformation) *Frankenstrike *Buzzshock *Spidermonkey (selected alien was Lodestar) *Toepick Quotes Errors *Buzzshock was credited "Buzzzshock". *Jimmy Jones and Spanner were credited "Jimmy Spanner". *Thunderpig's eyes were pink when he escaped Spidermonkey's webs. Naming and Translations Allusions *The fries Ben eats, looks like Silkie, Starfire's pet. Trivia *It aired on Brazil and Latin America on June 27, 2014. *The title of the episode is based on the popular command given when something is dept. Ex: "You owe me $ 20, cough it up!". **The same command was said by Kraab when he got into Argit's office. **The title is also a reference to the fact that Argit swallowed the weapon and started to cough up Techadon robots. *Derrick J. Wyatt posted an image from the episode in March, 2014. On the image a Bouncer can be seen talking to Psyphon, however in the actual episode Bug-Lite was talking to Psyphon. See Also */Gallery/ es:Devuélvelo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes